


Camping Trip

by SamaelSphinx



Series: Cheating Derek Hale [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Eating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Facials, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Jackson Whittemore has a big dick, Jordan Parrish Has A Big Dick, Jordan Parrish Has a Big Cock, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Theo Raeken Has A Big Dick, Top Jordan Parrish, Top Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaelSphinx/pseuds/SamaelSphinx
Summary: The wolf was waiting, as he was told to. Waiting for a sign to go to the middle of the woods. He couldn't wait any longer, since he waited all day.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Jordan Parrish, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Theo Raeken
Series: Cheating Derek Hale [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758403
Comments: 44
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something my sordid mind came up with. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
> And of course, ignore any typos or mistakes, please

It was dark outside. Derek could see that: the fire had died hours ago, now only ashes remained there. The moon wasn't enough to light anything out there properly. The entire camp was mostly quiet, with everyone stuck inside their tents. How he knew that? His supernatural eyes were a great thing.

Stiles however don't have such eyes. Actually, he was sleeping peacefully at his side, having drunk too much as many of the pack did. Derek could see his back as he breathed deeply.

The Hale was impatient. The wolf was waiting, as he was told too. Waiting for a sign to go to the middle of the woods. He couldn't wait any longer, since he waited all day! Even he was hard now, sporting a tent on his underwear. 

Some tiny muffled sounds outside signs to Derek that the time was up. Eagerly, but slowly, he stands to go, careful not to wake Stiles. 

And then he was out, heading to the middle of the forest, using his alpha eyes to guide himself. Naked, except for his briefs, he feels the cold breeze against his body, and his feet smash leaves and sticks over the ground. The hale touches a tree in his way - perhaps he was going to be fucked against one of these? Or maybe he was going to get pounded against the ground? Or lifted in Parrish's arms and fucked hard?

He can barely wait to have his mouth around… the wolf stops. There's no one when he arrives. He tries to listen, tries From the back of his throat a whine emerges, as his patience disappears, and he heads back, angrily stomping the ground. His boner was killing him, maybe he would wake up his boyfriend for a good round of fucking and knotting. 

He gets down, hands and knees. He starts crawling inside the tent. The alpha was half inside, when firm hands grip his hips, and something hot is pressed against his ass - the obvious outline of a cock. Derek moans, right before looking back to see a naked Parish, except for his underwear. There, his obscenely big and thick hellhound cock was hard-rock, pressing against Derek. The Deputy's hard abs heavily breathing. 

— Really? Right now? — His tone is easy, as to let Stiles sleeping.

— Oh, Hale. — Parrish retorted, a warning tone in his voice, right before pressing even more against the alpha.

Derek's limbs start to lift his upper body as the alpha eagerly prepares to get up and go have some fun in the woods. Halfway he stops, feeling Parrish fingers over his hole, above the underwear.

— What you're doing? 

— What do you think? — A following sound indicates the ripping of a hole in his thin underwear. 

— Idiot, not here! — He looks back again, and Parrish is standing up. 

— Here, and now! 

The deputy's hands grabbed his own briefs, where his cock was almost piercing through the fabric, and with a movement his cock is bouncing freely. Derek wants to complain, but the hound promptly ignores. 

A sudden movement and the alpha's upper half is back on hands, the result of Parrish grabbing his hips and slightly pulling it up to lift Derek's ass. He gasps, before mentally cursing himself. Stiles groans, but does not wake up. Parrish goes above Derek, parting his legs besides each of Derek's bent legs. 

— Shush, Derek. Don't wanna wake up your boyfriend over there. 

The alpha's eyes glow red, and he lets out a tiny growl, cutted out by a moan as the hound lines up his cock with the alpha's greedy hole. Derek bites his own tongue. He had waited so long… 

Parrish for sure had waited too: He doesn't wait, but right there starts to push his cock through the alpha's hole. Derek tries the best not to moan, watching Stiles sleeping form. The veiny cock stretches his tight hole with his thick girt. Parrish's having a hard time himself, barely managing to breath. 

— Fuck… love mounting this ass.

A slap and Derek feels his bubble ass burning. The wolf hums, perhaps replying. Parrish doesn't know what he says (nor does the hound care), but keeps thrusting, right until he's all inside. Just then he breathes out. 

— How drunk Stiles is? 

— Hm… very. Fuck… 

— Perfect. 

Parrish laughs and bottoms out. Derek doesn't like the feeling of being empty at all. However, the hunk deputy wouldn't let his bitch unsatisfied. He takes a brief time, only to align himself again and thrusts in all of a sudden. 

Derek's ass accepts his massive cock easily this time, but the wolf moans again. It's not very loud, but could wake Stiles. It doesn't. 

An erratic pace follows, as Parrish starts his furious rhythm. Not furious as always, as Derek note the care of Parrish to fuck as quietly as possible. Still, it's brutal as Derek loves it. He loves being mounted by Parrish like the bitch he was, and so he's dick is leaking in his underwear.

The wolf bites his own tongue and chokes down his moans every time Parrish reaches his prostate. And, seeing by the hound's size, he did that often and easily. 

The wolf grabs the fabric of the tent, as a way of stopping his body not to jerk so wildly with Jordan's thrust. To no avail, of course. The hound was fierce. 

— Who are you? — The deputy managed to ask, each word accompanied by a thrust. 

— Y-your bitch. 

— Louder. 

— Y-your bitch! 

— Fucking yes.

Their bodies were sweaty, a huge amount of drops falling off with their movements, a huge amount rolling down Jordan's abs and muscled biceps holding the slut's hips as Parrish mounted him. The moaning is not as he would've liked too. He liked to hear Derek falling apart, split on his cock. The obscene sound of Derek's hole being impaled by his cock, and his ass being beaten by his muscled hips, although not as loud they normally were, was fucking music to him still. And so, he could feel his orgasm build up, a knot of pleasure growing. And so Derek, as Parrish really hot dick pounded him, and the wolf felt every vein, hitting his spot. His knees were hurting on the bare ground, but he couldn't care less.

At one thrust, the wolf feels something even harder, thicker and hotter than Parrish's cock.

— Shit…

— Fuck, I know. 

They both do know what was that thing forming at the base of Jordan's massive dick: a knot, hard and ready to lock them together. The sheer thought of that finally makes Derek's body convulse as his cock burst in streams of cum inside his underwear. His ass tightens around Jordan's dick, and the Hound can't take it anymore. Finally, the knot of please in his gut releases itself, and he starts to cum. A furious last thrust has the knot finally surpassing the alpha's rim, locking him together while his own cock shoots copious amounts of hot, sticky cum inside Derek. The knot doesn't let the most of it escape, and being so full of the (really) hot substance makes Derek moan louder than he pretended. 

Their muscled bodies were both panting as Stiles releases another sound in his drunken sleep, but ultimately doesn't wake up.


	2. Right under his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for any typos, hope you guys like it.

When the knot wore out, Jordan could finally tuck his dick back in his briefs. He gave Derek a hard squeeze in the butt cheeks, pulling them apart. The hound smiled, hearing how Derek whimpered like a bitch in heat as he felt hot cum ooze out from his tightening hole and down his balls. Jordan laughed and left, promising more fun later. 

Now what? If Derek stayed, everyone would smell the hot mess Jordan did in him. Even the non-weres, given the absurd amount Jordan fucked into him, and now was dripping down from his crack. Nonetheless, Jordan ruined his underwear. 

Derek reentered in the tent. He reached for his bag, next to his boyfriend's. The boy was still very drunk, sleeping peacefully. Derek took the beg, opening it to search. Soon, he was heading down to the lake with a new pair of underwear and a towel. He spared a glance to Parrish's tent before continuing. 

Things were very quiet, and very dark still. At the lake, he dropped the towel over the ground, under a tree, along with his ripped underwear through where Jordan mounted, knoted and had breed him. 

Fully naked he entered the lake. The air was fresh, but the water was cold. He felt a chill down his spine, but it didn't stop him. Derek had water just at his waist when he started to wash himself: first he dove in, washing away the sticky sweat covering his body. 

Once back, the wolf had his hand passed over his hair, washing away the water there. Then, the most difficult part: first, he brush off the cum dripping over his crack, making sure to leave it very clean. Then his fingers found his hole. With two, Derek started to open himself, trying the best he could to wash every drop there. His fingers weren't anything like Jordan's massive cock, but he couldn't help but remember. Without even realising, Derek started to fuck himself with his thick fingers, obscenely moaning to the lonely night, closing his eyes with pleasure, feeling his cock hardening underwater, the tip peering over the lake's surface. His other hand searched for his cock and started to pump it furiously. His abs panted heavily. It wasn't the same as being fucked hard, but it was enough to coax an orgasm out of him, while he moaned the deputy's name. Just some more… 

— Derek? — An inquiring voice came up.

Startled, heart beating faster than ever, Derek rapidly dropped his hand and got down a little, in order to hide his boner. He looked at the trespasser - it was Theo, walking at him, apparently — naked? 

— Came for fun? 

Derek mumbled something, incapable of anything out. He was caught, he had no chance to defend himself. 

— I like a little night swimming too. — The chimera said. 

Much to Derek's surprise, Theo's tone seemed… sincere? So, even surprised, Derek followed along. But a simple nod is what he could offer. 

— Cool. I hope you don't mind, but I'm naked. 

— Okay. — "Me fucking too" is what the alpha actually wanted to say, as the confirmation of Theo's nakedness immediately sent a shock right at Derek's prostate. 

At least Theo didn't notice anything wrong.

— I heard, you know? 

— What-t? 

— You early.

Derek visibly tensed. Did he knew?

— What you heard, Raeken?

The blond chimera smirked, crossing his arms, his muscled arms and biceps bulging out.

— You did a real number on Stiles, you know? 

— Oh? Yes… 

— God, you really fucked him hard, huh? I heard everything from my tent.

The alpha noded, almost smirking at Theo's obliviousness. So, to Theo, it was him fucking the human, not Jordan putting him in his place.

— Don't get me wrong, I really love fucking a twink. But what's really the ticket for me? Fucking a beefy, bearded guy. 

— Really? — Derek's cock twitched at the statement.

— Oh yeah. The last one I held high while fucking him good… 

And Theo explained, while obscenely gesticulating with his hands, how he ravished a guy who seemed very close to Derek in some of his characteristics. 

— You see? 

— Yeah… — Mesmerized, Derek dumbly agreed. He was thinking only about being the one fucked hard by Theo. But stil…

— Yeah, okay. — The blond laughed. — Gotta go now, see you later. 

And then Theo's leaving. Derek wanted to stop him, but couldn't find the nerve too. He only watches as the blond gets out of water, regretting his decision as he saw Theo leaving, a thick and big cock between his legs, hard and bouncing while he walked.

Derek ended his bath, while moaning the Raeken's name. 

*** 

Hours passed during Derek's sleep, and morning came. During the first half of the day nothing exceptional happened, which means Derek didn't find an opportunity to get pounded hard by Jordan. Except for some dirty looks and a little incident when Derek, pretending to grab something in the ground, bends over in front at Theo, who just seems to not notice the alpha's ass, and Jordan - not noticing for who was meant that act, not so subtle, uses the opportunity to rub his clothed, hard cock against Derek. However, for now, the wolf had his eyes on Theo, but the chimera didn't seem to notice anything, much for Derek's frustration. 

So the morning passed. Stiles came along, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and guiding him towards the woods. Derek looked back, only to see Theo looking at them.

He didn't know where they were going, nor did Stiles wanted to tell him. The wolf just accepted his boyfriend's strange manners. So he focused on the path, when he just noticed two strange things: a following heartbeat after them, and a scent, strong and dense: lust.

Theo's lust.

The alpha focused on that, feeling his hard cock hardening. He only got his answer when they finally stopped.

— What, Stiles? 

— Hey, calm down, Sourwolf. Don't need to bite. 

And then Stiles kissed him, revealing what he was wanting to do there. However, Derek couldn't focus on the kiss, only on the growing heartbeat and lustful scent. 

— Uhm… you're hard already. — Stiles grabbed Derek's cock in his thin shorts. 

Derek moaned, feeling his dick being squeezed so obscenely. Stiles grabbed the shorts, ready to get down and push the clothing with him. 

Then Theo appeared from nowhere and ruined everything. 

— Stiles! 

The chimera approached, face red and sweaty, sporting an obvious erection in his shorts. His biceps, exposed in his sportive shirt, glistened under the light. The human was startled at first, then he turned annoyed by the interruption.

— What , dude?

— Drop it, babe. — Derek was mesmerized as he tried to look not so obviously to that said boner. — Let it go, Stiles. 

— What, Sourwolf?!

— Let's just solve this. Okay? 

— Fine. — The human huffs, thinking that Derek wanted nothing than just continue with their sex time. — What do you want? 

— Everyone is looking for the sausages, where did you put them? 

Stiles face paled, as he starts to run towards the camp. He probably forgot them somewhere and had to rush now.

— Oh god, the sausages! I'll be right back! Wait for me, sourwolf.

And then he was gone. The silence was thick, but Derek finally started to heavily breath, looking directly to Theo's boner. The alpha was almost falling to his knees. Maybe ready to pounce and, If necessary, ride the blond's cock for everything it was worth. However, the Chimera growled first, pushing down his shorts. His big and thick supernatural cock bounced up and down.

— Fuck this! On your knees. Now! 

Derek smirked, his mouth filled with water, ready to blow that spectacular dick. He did as he was told, eagerly opening his mouth. He reached to grab Theo's cock, only to be stopped by a slap at his hand. 

— You're not gonna blow me, slut. I've been already jerking off the entire way here, I just want somewhere to dump my cum. Open your fucking mouth!

He explained his intentions alreading furiously fisting his own big cock, which now Derek noticed was looking ready to blow a big load. He wanted that all over his face, even with the risk of being caught by a sniff. He barely had any time to ask, as with one movement Theo swiftly thrusted in, starting to shoot right away powerful jets of his thick seed. The blond moaned, growled. His abs uneven all the time. 

Soon, Derek found his mouth full, and being unable to swallow everything, his chin ended drenched in spilled cum. As if the chimera could hear the Hale's thoughts, taking his massive cock (very drenched in his own cum) from the slut's mouth, Theo started to smear his cum all over Derek's face. He even smeared the sticky cum attached to the slut's chin, like a painter with a brush. 

When he judged his work good, he left, leaving a very hard, very eager, and very dirty Hale behind. 

*** 

After that last incident, Derek rushed over the lake and washed himself, until any bit of cum's stench was gone. Stiles didn't meet him back at the woods, so he got back to the camp. The human apologized, but Derek didn't care much about that, thinking too much on Theo. 

The hours passed very quickly. The pack joked around, filling the afternoon with fun. The entire time, Theo and Derek exchanged looks, in a secret way of talking. They both wanted something, that's why Theo kept him waiting so long.

***

— Come on Sourwolf, different from you I can't see here. 

Stiles voice was happy after a can of beer. He trailed his way to the lone lake, pulling Derek by the hand. By usual they're naked for a night swim. 

The human couldn't see very much, having only the thin moonlight to show the way. So, he depended a bit on Derek, as his phone was left alongside their clothes. 

With the water at their belliess, Stiles sometimes splashed it happily, sometimes he kissed Derek. He wasn't very much caring about getting laid right now, for some reason. The wolf wasn't thinking the same.

Impatience crawled under his skin since they undressed, thanks also to Theo leaving him unsatisfied early in that day. His cock was painfully hard while he observed Stiles distractivily. He needed to fuck or, even better, be fucked hard right there and right now. 

A sound behind him and Derek was left on edge. Glowing red eyes, ready to growl, when a hand grabbed at his neck, the other at his butt, and a smirking tone calmed him down. 

— Keep looking forward, fucking bitch.

The hand on his neck guided his head. The alpha agreed, and easily looked back at Stiles, who seemed to notice something happening.

— Derek? 

— No-nothing, Stiles. Just Theo here. — He stuttered, feeling the hand leaving his ass and being replaced by something hard and massive between his ass checks. 

— Hey, Stiles! 

— Oh, great. — Stiles seemed bored. 

The hand holding Derek's neck abandoned the spot, going to hold his waist alongside the other. The alpha was breathing heavily in anticipation, feeling Theo's massive cock between his ass cheeks, his muscled chest and abs glued to Derek's back, his hands holding the Alpha's waist.

— What you're doing here? Where are you? — The human asked looking at where his boyfriend was, trying to identify the chimera. 

— Oh, you see… — Theo released his grip on the wolf's waist, only to use his hands and align his cock to the other'1s hole. — I'm here for some fun. 

His cock started pushing forward, penetrating Derek. It was much thicker than seemed to be the first times the wolf saw it, so now he was speechless. His mouth hanged open.

— Right here? Right now? We're naked, dude.

— Does it matter? I'm naked and we're pack, you have seen me naked already. — He finished as he cock just got all inside the alpha. Derek held himself not to moan. — And I always swim here at this hour, ask Derek.

— Der? — Stiles arched a brown. From Theo's voice he was very close to Derek, who now was strangely… silent.

That seemed to wake the Wolf from his stupor. He exhaled deeply, before starting. 

— Hm… yeah b-baby. Theo comes here every night.

Stiles seemed to believe, but one strange detail wasn't very clear for him. 

— Der? 

— Wh-hat? 

— Where is Theo? 

— I'm right… here! — The chimera punctuated, as he grabbed the alpha's waist and gave a firm thrust.

— Yes, baby! He's close to me. W-why do you ask?

— For nothing, I think. Are you cold? You're stuttering very much.

Then the subject just changed, and Stiles seemed to drop his suspicions, thanks mostly to the darkness and his mildly drunkness. That really came in hand, as just there Theo started fucking Derek the best he could, caring little with the sounds of their fucking, dismissing the splashs with them swimming around. They just couldn't moan too loud. 

The thrusts were a bit fast but very hard. Derek was being stretched perfectly. Their sweat mixed with the water as their breathing was heavily uneven. They would come soon, and thanks very much to that sordid situation of fucking right there, with Stiles very awake and close by. The pounding rhythm sent shockwaves of pleasure through their bodies, especially when striking the Hale's prostate.

— Stiles… — Theo called, during a series of hard thrusts that got Derek covering his own mouth with a hand. — Has anyone told you how amazing your boyfriend's ass is? 

And Stiles laughed, genuinely. Derek paled, unable to formulate anything to say.

— Oh yeah, they tell me all the time.

— God, I'm serious. I would pound it… everytime…

— That's gross dude, but yeah it's amazing! — Stiles laughed again. — But don't do that, his everything is mine.

— Sure, Sure. What do you think, Derek? Want some chimera's dick?

— F-fuck off, beta!

He tried to sound sure and confident, but could only whine pitfully. 

— Everything okay, Sourwolf? 

— Y-yeah, babe. 

— Okay. Enough, Theo! 

— I'm. Just. Saying! 

Every word got out with a brutal movement, making Derek gag himself all over again. He felt his orgasm closer than ever, and so did Theo as they noticed a hard knot forming. 

— Cum for me, bitch.

At Theo's whispered words, Derek finally felt himself cumming. His hard cock's release dessppeared through the water. His ass spammed around Theo's, and so the chimera started cumming. 

Derek felt himself being flooded by hot cum with shaky legs. The knot finally caught, even more thick than Jordan's. Derek moaned loud without any care, facing the fact that he was even more stretched than before. 

— Sourwolf? 

Just when he heard Stiles voice, and Theo smirking behind, Derek noticed his error. 

— I-I stepped in something.

— Are you okay? 

— Of course baby, I'm gonna heal anyway.

Stiles seemed unsure for a bit, before he turned to leave the lake. 

— Okay better go now, then. 

— Uh, you might go. I'm gonna stay here a little more. 

— Sure, Sourwolf? 

— Yeah, can you find the way back? 

— Oh yes, I can figure where our clothes are from here… more or less. By the way, if I find my phone I can light the way back to the camp. 

Derek nodded in a quiet victory. One last time, however, Stiles turned back, but shook his head and resolved back to leave.


	3. A Straight Blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here one more chapter.  
> Sorry for any errors or typos.

— How was the bath, Der? 

Derek, who just entered the tent, looked at Stiles while dropping his body down the ground, over their camping mattress. 

— okay. 

— Just that? 

Derek nodded to that last question,and Stiles fell in silence. Actually, it was pretty awesome: after the human left, Theo still pounded him, even with they both knotted together — it was difficult, but pretty hot still. 

When the knot finally went down, Theo left with a satisfied smug, having had his turn with the cock slut. Jordan, however, apparently wasn't satisfied, for as Derek was walking back through the woods, he was hardly grabbed and pressed against a tree. The alpha growled, ready to react when the burning scent of the deputy smacked him in the face, and the sensation of his burning erection pressed against his butt. He was angry, as he explained, for having to wait that much. Of course Derek had lost a lot of time already, but he couldn't find himself decline the hellhound. 

Derek had lost another good underwear thanks to Jordan just ripping a fucking hole instead of pushing it down, like a normal person, to expose Derek's perfect bubble ass. At least he got pounded the hardest way possible, and got his ass full of hot hellhound cum. Sure he had to wash himself again, but it was worth it. Plus, Stiles didn't question his long delay. 

***  
At morning, as the pack woke up, there were some duties and chores needing to be done: cleaning something, liting up the fire, cooking breakfast, and so on. There's something to everyone, and everything went good as Derek ordered everyone around. Until, of course, he found Jackson laid in the middle of the woods, doing pretty much anything at all. 

— What? — The beta smugly asked, in response to Derek's arched eyebrown. 

He had to admit Jackson looked really good there: a cap in his head, thin shorts and a shirt that exposes his arms and worked biceps, and of course outlines his abs and hard chest. The shirt was slightly pulled up, revealing the beginning of Jackson's abs.

But Derek has to show his leadership and authority even with his dick getting hard and a need to be fucked., so his answer arrived fast, and soon Jackson was pulled up to his feet and was pressed to a tree.

— Go. Back. To. Work! Now! 

Jackson's smug grin just grew, much to Derek's annoyance. 

— No. 

There was some growling from the alpha, as some arousal, given the hot jock so close, breathing in his face. But Jackson apparently just didn't care, and instead of answering he grabbed his phone from his pocket, and started tapping. 

Derek thought he was being a jackass and as ready to teach him for good, when Jackson turned his phone at him and thr video got Derek pailing. 

***  
A shirtless Theo rolls over on his mattress. He's not as drunk as he wished, like Jackson deeply sleeping, just in underwear, besides him - for they shares the tent. It's hot and he's not drunk, so it was fucking impossble to him to sleep.

Some tiny steps outside alerts the chimera, but he decides not to pay any attention. Until, of course, the strong stench of arousal hits him. The blond unzips his tents, and gets out.

Theo's shocked at first, but soon he's taking his hardening cock out, as his phone. He turns on the camera, and starts filming while jerking off: there, right there, Parrish is pouding a half-inside, Derek fucking Hale. Apparently Jordan noticed the light from the camera behind, and looks panicked as he turns back. However, he just grins at the camera after seeing Theo right there pumping his massive dick. 

Theo ends up cumming just as Parrish knots Derek, and proceeds back to his tent.

If Jackson didn't wake up from Parrish fucking Hale, he at least woke up to Theo's cumming a second time, over his abs and chest, a video playing on his cellphone.

— Serious, dude? Right here? — Jackson is not angry, just annoyed. After all, they're both assholes.

Theo just huffs, and starts to fidget with his phone. 

— Here, see this. — He orders, pressing the send button. 

Soon, Jackson takes his phone noticing as a message arrives. He opens it — a video from Theo. He plays it.

— What a fuck dude! 

— Chill out, you're gonna wake everyone up. Dickehead. 

— Don't fuck with me! You know I'm straight.

Theo's eyes roll on his head, he can't deal with this.

— Pay attention, dickhead. It's Parrish and Derek, fucking. 

— Wha-? 

Then it hits him: yes, it's his alpha and the hellhound. 

— No. Fucking. Way. 

Theo's smugness just grows up. 

— But… how? When? Where? 

— Hell, obviously they're at Derek's tent so it was here. When? Half an hour ago, Jordan's knot just got down some minutes ago. And the best part? 

Jackson does not dare to guess, ah he just forgot how to speak. 

— Stiles was sleeping the whole time. — And to that, Jackson gasped. 

— Now, if you excuse me. — Theo stands up and leaves. Maybe to wash himself in the lake, Jackson guesses.

After that Jackson replayed the video. His cock got hard and he took his huge dick out his underwear. If Theo noticed the smell of dry cum over Whittemore's abs he kept it to himself. After all, Jackson would just give some excuse about how that meant nothing as he was fully straight.

***

— So… I think it's better you leave me alone, alpha. 

— And what I'm gonna tell the other, Idiot?

— Just tell then nothing. If they ask you didn't find me, nor I've saw you here. 

Derek grunts, but ultimately releases the boy. He turns and starts walking back to the camp.

— This is not over, Jackson! 

The beta just laughs, looking at Derek's leaving away.

— Sure it isn't. 

*** 

Jackson was damn infuriating. He used the video so Derek would not even bother him with anything. What was worse? Derek has been hoping Jackson would blackmail him at least to have his way with the alpha. He's sure the beta checked his ass out while he left the woods. However, he should've known better, especially with Jackson's "I'm straight" antics. 

Oh, but the alpha would teach him. Would teach him so good. 

***

That night, he ditched not only Jordan but also Theo.  
He sent a message to Jackson, to meet him close to where they argued early. The boy thought about just declining, but decided that was way funnier to see Hale begging. 

So, in the dark woods, Jackson waited. Not much, though, as some minutes later the wolf appeared, red eyes bright, stomping the things scattered over the ground. He wore just the same outfit as early. Jackson greeted him with a smug. He started talking.

— Hey, what's u- 

Jackson stopped, being thrown at the ground, just close to a bush. His beta eyes light up, a growl arising from his throat. Instead, just a muffled huff came out, for Derek suddenly climbed above him: the alpha in hands and knees. His legs were parted, each one at each side of Jackson's body, stradling it; his face was just above the beta's crotch and Hale's huge ass above Jackson's angry face.

— Shut up. — Derek demands, even before Jackson's starts. The beta's clawed hands start to try pushing the Hale off, but Derek's smirks as there's any real resolve in Jackson.

— Get off! H-hey, what a fuck man! — Jackson gasps, feeling Derek's hand tracing his pocket. Before he realises, Derek grabbed his phone and tossed it aside, maybe to where the jock's cap had ended when he fell. — Hale, you're regretting th- oh! 

Derek smirks. This is Jackson moaning with him grabbing his cock over his thin shorts.

— Oh,are you not wearing an underwear, Whittemore? 

— Fucking stop! I'm fucking straight!

— Are you? — He smirked, dropping his head to Jackson's clothed crotch, and start sucking the hardening member through the shorts.

Jackson cursed. What more could he do? He even stopped struggling so much, only one stubborn part of him still tried pushing the cock sucker way. 

— Fuck! 

That's what he moaned loudly, when Derek finally pushed down Jackson's shorts, exposing his fully hard massive cock and huge balls, eager to burst; and then he engulfed most of it in his eager mouth. That got Jackson moaning and finally he stopped struggling. 

Derek didn't lose time and started bobbing his head up and now, tasting his beta's big cock and thick girth. The head poured salty pre-cum crazily as Derek traced the hard length with his eager tongue. Jackson's hand remained still, holding on the alpha, but not pushing him anymore. 

The alpha smirked internally, taking his phone out of his pocket and, while sucking, he turns on the light along with the camera. He starts filming, before releasing Jackson's cock with an obscene 'pop'. 

— What's wrong, Jackson? Weren't you straight? 

The beta blushes, and is ready to lash out at the alpha, before Derek swiftly started to suck again. Jackson's shuts off, only to begin moaning, too busy to pay attention to Derek's filming.

Derek's blowjob is dirty: there's a lot of spit coming out of his mouth, tracing a path down Jackson's drenched dick and balls. The alpha's chin is drenched the same way. The jock isn't better: his huge cock was profusely leaking, mixing with Hale's saliva. Derek's hungry with his lips and tongue: that was the dirtiest blowjob Jackson ever got, and the better too. A chick never sucked him with so much hunger, so much will. This has Jackson bucking his hips up, meeting Derek's movement. He impresses himself, seeing as the cock slut doesn't lose his breath, but only lets out some gagged sounds. And Derek's ass? He keeps telling himself he's straight, but even clothed that thing was… delicious. Would he pound that? He doesn't know, or maybe he just prefers to think that. 

The jock's hands finally start moving and they grab Derek's hair with strength, increasing the blowjob's rhythm. Jackson's hips are moving furiously, and his balls boucing up and down. Derek started deepthroating him, and the way the other wolf has his head still when he has all of that massive cock in, his nose buried in the jock's breeder balls, has Jackson only moaning louder. 

— Suck that fucking cock! 

And then they pale, as a light appears some feet away behind the bush hiding then. 

— Derek? — Stiles asks. 

Their hearts were racing. Derek, eyes were bulged out. However, that may be more to their fucking rather than to their fear of getting caught. So then, Jackson takes a decision. He opens his mouth, and stars snapping his hips again, holding himself not to moan.

— What do you want, Stilisnki? 

— Jackson? What are you doing? — His steps indicated that the human was approaching. 

— Fucking stop, Stilisnki. 

— What? 

— I said 'fucking stop'.

— I know, dickhead. But why?

— I'm getting my fat cock sucked right now. Get lost! 

Derek's eyes bulge out even more with Jackson's boldness. He hadn't time to think too much, however, as the jock kept pounding his thrusts - and then Derek notices: red and hard, the base of his beta's cock started swelling, he was close. 

— But Derek… 

— I don't fucking now where he is. You're allways the fucking one to talk about privacy. Get. Lost! 

— O-okay, chill out. 

Stiles left. Jackson could focus back on face-fucking his alpha. He noticed how hard and close he was ("Is that my fucking knot, Hale?"). His body was all sweaty, as was his cock drenched by Derek's dirty blowjob. He was panting heavily, and so one of his hands grabs his own shirt, pulling it up to expose his abs, right before going to Hale's hair again. Derek hums, and that finally sparks Jackson's orgasm. 

He pulls at the alpha's hair with unnecessary strength, and gives a strong thrust up wanting to knot Derek's mouth. The wolf, however, is faster and as soon the first jet of cum hits his tongue, hw retreats. His mouth hangs open, letting Jackson's sticky cum hit with powerful strength, not only his open mouth, but his face as well. 

Jackson pants and moans as he releases his orgasms over Derek, who ends up covered in the sticky seed. When things finally calm down, Derek's able to speak. 

— What a fuck Hale, why you didn't let me knot you? 

Derek laughed, voice hoarse, as he got up and offered a hand. Jackson took it and got up.

— You're not gonna knot me with that attitude, now… 

— Now wha- 

Jackson stutters and pales, as Derek shows his phone: is a video of him being sucked off by Derek. His face doesn't appear, but his voices does. The video has everything, even Stiles and he cumming over Hale's face, who grabs him and pines the younger man at a nearby tree. 

— Listen here, Whittemore: you'll start obeying me, or everyone will see how much your straight dick loves being sucked by a man. Got it? 

Reluctantly, he agrees. Derek starts leaving, right before he stops and turns around. 

— You can keep your video, I'll even send you this one. You can jerk off, or whatever. 

Then he's gone. Jackson waits, stunned, until he receives a new message, and he has his massive dick fully hardening again.


	4. Jordan and Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is the last chapter. I need to warn you, though: 
> 
> I finished this now, so it probably contains typos and stuf. So please, excuse me any mistakes.
> 
> Second, I wasn't very inspired while writing this, so I'm sorry.

— Hmmm… - The human tasted his own lips after sharing a kiss with Derek. - Where did you have been again? 

— Walking in the woods, babe, why? 

— If I didn't know you, I'd swear you were sucking on a cock. And look at you, even washed your face. 

— Yeah, It got a bit dirty… 

Stiles seemed to pounder. A bead of sweat rolled down Derek's face, his heart was running wild. 

— Let me guess, Der… - a devilish grin broke the tension between them. - You were blowing Jackson in the woods? 

Stiles just laughed at his own jock, while Derek simply paled, before red stained his cheeks. 

— W-what? 

— Oh, nothing Der. Just a joke about that jackass, you wouldn't understand anyway… 

*** 

Jackson spent the day angry, grumbling. He was very satisfied with Derek's hungry blowjob, but we wanted very bad to knot that mouth. Maybe he wouldn't be able to do that shortly, but he would mess up with Derek. Well, it's not gay if Derek's is the one using his mouth, right? 

So he waited and the night came. The fire was lit, and the food was prepared. They ate, and drank, and had fun around the fire. They spent hours around that. Derek noticed, strangely, how Jackson rejected eye contact. Maybe he would need to talk to the beta. Blow him again, maybe? 

He didn't have the chance to either, as the jock left early to grab some sleep, according to him. So, after that, one by one they started to leave. Derek and Stiles did the same, going to their own tents. 

They didn't sleep, though. They stayed awake, they chatted and talked, Derek, only in his underwear, being the big spoon. Outside it was pitch black. The fire was off, and the full moon wasn't enough to dissipate the darkness. Around that time Derek heard steps outside, but didn't say anything as a strong stench, a mix of pre-cum, lust and sweat, hit his nose. Instantly his dick twitched in his underwear and started to get hard. 

— Hmmm… Der. — Stiles sleepy moaned, turning slightly. 

Derek grunted, as Stiles' eager hand grabbed his clothed cock. Derek just got along, eager not that much for the handjob, but for what was waiting outside. 

— Hale? — Jackson's voice came from outside. — We need to talk. 

Stiles stuttered, having been caught by surprise. Derek looked at him, and silently Stiles nodded. The wolf got on his knees and approached the tent's opening. He himself sported his huge hard cock in his underwear.   
He got the tent zippers down enough to put his head out. 

— What? 

The alpha asked, not exactly interested in what Jackson had to say, but surprised: as he got his head out, Jackson's big cock slapped at his face. It was hard, and full of veins. A bead of precum glistening at the red tip, uncovered by Jackson's foreskin. The jock short's were down, his shirt had his buttons open - his abs and pecs glistened with sweat.

Stiles was curious, but he had other ideas in his mind. Lustful ideas. Slowly, his hands grabbed Derek's legs and tried to part them, Derek mindlessly did what Stiles wanted. 

— What, Jackson? — Derek's voice sounded more sure, and deep. His breath was uneven, but not by what Stiles thought the reason was. 

— We need to talk, Hale. — Stiles heard Jackson, as the human grabbed Derek's underwear and yanked down. The alpha's cock bobbed, fully hard, once free. Stiles laid on his back, crawling until he had his head under Derek's leaking cock, and his torso between Derek's strong legs. 

— So, what d- 

Derek's stuttering wasn't a surprise for Stiles, as the human eagerly took his boyfriend cock in his mouth. However, unknown to him, at the same moment Jackson had yanked his alpha's hair, and as Derek talked he shoved his big cock in, all to the hilt. His heavy balls slapping Derek's chin. 

Jackson breathed out, looking at Derek's slutty face: he was stuffed with a cock in his mouth. Hale's lips closed deliciously against his girth as he looked up at Jackson's furious face. 

— You're… so gay…

Stiles had to roll his eyes at that, not realizing that the jock just moaned or why he said that, and resolved to pay more attention to his own task. The human's head started to bob up and down, much to Derek's completion. The cock was huge, alpha-like, with foreskin and veins all around - Stiles loved that cock. 

At the same time, with his muscular arm holding Derek's hair, Jackson started to thrust. His pace was furious, demanding. Derek couldn't resist but to leave spit all over the jock's length. At each thrust, Derek's nose ended buried at Jackson's trimmed crotch, and Jackson's balls hit Hale's chin. The alpha couldn't do much but gag around that fat cock, and moan at his throat, both by blowing Jackson and by being sucked off. But surely, nothing was hotter than cheating on his oblivious boyfriend at plain sight.

Said boyfriend couldn't do much but reach for Derek's orgasm. He wanted Derek's cum all over his tongue and throat, and his knot too. He wanted so much that he couldn't stop and realize that Derek and Jackson weren't talking at all. If he stopped one minute he would realize Jackson was fucking Derek's mouth. 

However Jackson knew very well what was happening. He could hear Stilinski blowing Derek inside, and not just that: Derek's breathing was very uneven, he was sweating profusely, and was slightly trembling. 

— You're a fucking cock slut. — Jackson mouthed silently at Derek, gazing the mess over his drenched cock and Derek's chin. Derek tried to respond, but could only moan around Jackson's cock, to which the Jock smiled hungrily and gave a strong push with his hips. His cock head ended at Derek's throat. The alpha had his forehead glued to Jackson's abs.   
Derek started to gag, and Jackson smiled, hungrily licking his lips as he held the alpha's head where he was. 

At his side, Stiles didn't notice anything. His neck and back were sore, but it was totally worth it. He had to make an effort. He lifted his head as he needed in order to keep sucking. Derek's alpha cock felt perfect in place in his mouth. He lapped with his tongue like an eager dog, tasting every trace of that salty member - a taste from the sweat glistening the alpha's dick and the precum that leaked from the head, mixing up with Stiles spit. If Jackson thought Derek was a messy bitch, he hadn't seen Stiles. There was spit mixed with cum everywhere, dripping from the Stilinski's chin and cheeks. His face was rosy with arousal, and his cock was painfully hard, but he didn't think of taking it out - Stiles knew he would get off just from sucking Derek off. At the same time, his hands came up and grabbed his boyfriend's strong hips, motioning the alpha to start thrusting. Derek, who was too distracted with Jackson's cock, just followed along. His hips started to give shallow thrusts into Stiles' eager throat, with an erratic pace. Albeit distracted, his body still felt the effect of Stiles skillful mouth. The feeling of cupid-bows lips were delicious while rutting against his cock's girth, and his balls always felt in place while hitting the human's chin. And so, with glee Stiles noted how Derek's base started to swell, making Stiles increase his own peace as Derek's hips did.

Outside, the same happened to Jackson. His hand never left Hale's hair, nor did his cock stop at any minute. His cock hitting the man's throat was good, but his balls scraping against Derek's bearded chin was sinful. And so his knot started to swell, what Derek felt in first hand by the way his mouth started to stretch even more at each new thrust. 

— Do you want my knot? — Jackson whispered, looking at Derek's watery eyes from the deepthroat he had given to his beta. 

If Derek tried to agree or not, Jackson couldn't tell as the alpha could only moan around the cock in his throat, but that was it. Jackson gave one last thrust, powerful enough to make his knott pass through Derek's mouth, locking behind his teeth. With a grunt, and a moan, he started to burst jet after jet directly at the alpha's throat. 

— Good, fucking slut. — Jackson sneered, observing how Derek's Adam apple moved, showing how hungry the bitch was, swallowing an insane amount of sticky seed with a non stopping rhythm. At his point of view, Derek lost himself at Jackson's abs.

Unwittingly, Derek gave his last thrust and, just like Jackson knotted his mouth, he knotted Stiles, who hungrily received each drop shot at his throat. If Derek's Adam apple was fast-moving, Stiles' was erratic. As an alpha, Hale always had so much more of cum in his balls than Jackson, who already had a lot. With that, Stiles started to cum, drenching his briefs. His moans were completely muffed by Derek's mouth-stretching girth.

It was just when Derek already stopped, that Stiles (mouth full of cock) suspiciously noted the two wolves were silent. The humans tried to call Derek's attention, murmuring deep in his throat. The waves sent only made the wolf moan deep in his own throat and give another thrust, gagging Stiles even more as the alpha released another wave of cum. 

"Asshole." Stiles thought, rolling his eyes, and deciding to wait until the knot was able to be removed. 

*** 

Finally, it was the last night. They lightened the fire, and drank and ate around it for hours.   
The time passed, and alongside with it each pack member got to sleep in the tents. But everyone was drunk, more or less. Stiles was super drunk. Not Jordan, neither Theo though. 

They waited the whole night for that moment. The moments where only them and Derek would stay awake. They waited like predators, and when Stiles drowsily laid on the ground, laughing at nothing, they resolved to pounce. 

When Derek noticed, a strong hand came from behind, closing his mouth. His first instinct was to react, before the scent of Jordan hit his nose, and he felt a hard rod pressing against his ass. 

— Not a sound, Slut. — And Derek fucking melted, moaning around the hand over his mouth. Jordan's hand left the mouth, finding its place at Derek's neck. Parrish's free hand caught his waist, and started guiding the alpha. Derek, remembering Stiles, casted a last glance towards the boy laying in the ground. Then, he followed Jordan towards his own tent, the one he shared with Stiles. He didn't say anything, for he knows very well how those fuckers mind worked towards fucking him.

He was surprised with what he saw inside the tent, though: Theo, fully naked, cock standing out as the chimera was laid on the tent. The monstrous cock twitched at the sight of the cock there. 

— What? — He asked, free from Jordan's grasp, turning toward the hellhound. The hellhound was pretty fast in removing his own clothes, having already tossed it somewhere. 

— Just take these off already, slut. — Theo sneered from his place. 

Jordan, fully naked, lost his own patience, tugging at Derek's shirt. One hand came around, tugging at Derek's hole over the pants he was wearing. The Hale moaned highly. Then, the slut just followed, helping Parrish get rid of his clothes hurriedly. 

When they were ready, Parrish guided him, the alpha walking backwards, to stand over Theo, legs parted, each foot at each side of Theo's waist. Derek followed every order, mouth already watering with the bare thought of what was coming. 

— On your knees, Slut. — Jordan ordered, hand on Derek's head, forcing him down. Derek did slowly. When he was low enough, Theo's hand grabbed his hip, guiding him the way he wanted. Derek could only feel when the head of Theo's cock poked at his hole, but continued going down with Jordan's hand on his hair. 

The alpha and the chimera both groaned as Derek started to envelop the blond's cock in his tight walls. When Derek finally seated in, a moan escaped his throat. His head was firmly turned, a hand gripping his hair. He was met with Jordan's hard cock poking at his face. When Derek moaned, opening wide his slutty face, Jordan thrusted in, starting right away to face-fuck the alpha. Theo didn't stayed still, and used the time to grasp both hands over Derek's hips, and immediately started to guide the slut up and down. 

So, that was Derek being plugged by both ends. Jordan's furious pace pierced his throat, while his balls claimed his chin. The alpha gagged and moaned around the thick girth, spit coming in waves, all while he reverse ridded the Chimera. He couldn't move enough, but Theo made it up by thrusting up with his hips. If Jordan striked Derek's throat, Theo did the same with he slut's prostate. They wouldn't last that long, at least it was what they showed with the way they breathed and moaned, not that Derek could pay attention within the bliss was in right now. 

Jordan could feel it well: the way Derek's throat accepted his cock, and knowing how dangerous and debauched. Suddenly, he withdrew his cock from the warmth of Derek's mouth. Derek whined, to what Jordan slapped his massive cock against the slut's cheek. — Calm down you fucking slut… now lay the fuck down. 

And so he did, confused. Soon he was feeling the warmth of Theo's bulky body beneath his own, and the Chimera's hot breathing at his ear. — So fucking perfect for sucking cock, hu? 

Theo's hands let go of his hips. His biceps bulged out as his muscular arms flexed, going around Derek's armpits and effectively immobilizing his arms. Licking his lips, Jordan got down on his knees. The hound's strong hands grabbed the underside of the alpha's thighs, who moaned when finally realised what was going to happen when the deputy put the alpha's knees over his owns shoulders and bended to poke the head of his cock over Derek's hole, which already had a cock deep down. — Do you want both of our cocks, slut? 

— Louder, slut! — Theo growled, biting the wolf's earlobe. 

— Yes! 

That was what Jordan needed, as he started to thrust in alongside Theo's cock. It was hard at first, given the size of both of them. Derek couldn't even find himself to moan, as his mouth hanged open with the intrusion. He was being stretched to a whole new level, and he was loving it. When the hellhound finally seated himself all in, he stopped, giving the slut some time to breath. 

They started slow and low, with Theo's cocks thrusting up. They three sweared, and Jordan followed suit, starting to thrust too. The base of their cocks started getting hard, just from the absurd tightness of that ass. — Fuck Derek, you won't be able to sit after this… even for a an alpha. 

And Derek was starting to think Jordan was right, for soon they're both pistoning, Smashing together at his hole. The fuckers grunted as sweat took over their bodies. The smell of cum, sex and musk was unbearable, but that was easy to ignore with the pressure they gave at the alpha's prostate, and the way his cock was painfully hard and untouched. It was unbelievable, even with them unable to move properly. And imagine taking both of their knots... 

With that, Derek moaned one last time as started cumming, painting his and Jordan's abs in white jets of cum. Theo and Jordan couldn't resist any longer, and they finally knotted, both cocks thrusting up, knots grazing at each other as they locked at Derek's impossible stretch. They came, filling Derek to the most. Even both knots couldn't keep all that spunk in, and so it started to drip down. Between the heavy breathing, the bliss of the orgasm, and both cocks spilling seed inside him, the cock slut finally passed out.


End file.
